Girl-Trio
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: London, Bailey and Maddie are in a dark room somewhere. The only light is some moon-light that shine in through a window.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life series.**

* * *

 **Girl-Trio**

 **London, Bailey and Maddie are in a dark room somewhere. The only light is some moon-light that shine in through a window.**

"London, what type of girl-night is this? An empty dark room without even chairs and a table...there's nothing to do here." says Maddie.

"Usually I'm kinda badass, but this place nearly scare like the shit out of me." says Bailey.

"So so, relax, ladies. This place don't seem like much now, but wait and see. You will be so surprised." says London. "I'm sure none of you has ever had a girl-night like this one."

London walk over to the opposite side of the room and push a button and a secret door open and a big bed slide out.

On the bed are pink satin sheets and soft silver-colored plush pillows.

"Ah, this is some sort of sleepover huh? Cool." says Bailey.

"Not exactly..." says London. "It does involve this bed though."

"Please just tell us straight out what's going on." says Maddie, tired of waiting to find out what London has on her mind.

"I brought you here so the 3 of us can have some girl-sex trio-style." says London as she pull off her pink slightly childish dress to reveal sexy black lace underwear.

"You're a gay chick...?" says Bailey confused and surprised.

"Yes I am." says London with seductive smirk.

"Just because you have the hots for women, doesn't mean we do too." says Bailey with fake-confidence that she hope the other 2 girls don't notice is fake.

"Maddie, what do you think?" says London.

"Well, I...I...uh, agree with Bailey." says Maddie as she blush a bit. "We're no damn lesbos."

"Oh really?" says London with the voice of a porn-girl. "I've heard that you ladies sometimes do the sexy bed-tango with each other."

"Who the shit says such crap? I'm gonna kick the person so dang hard in the tummy!" says Bailey in a hard angry tone.

"Calm down, Bailey!" says Maddie.

"Ladies, strip off your clothes." says London. "Be in underwear only...like I am."

"I don't think I wanna..." begins Maddie, but stop talking when she sees that Bailey pull of her skinny jeans and leather top.

"Even though you seem to not get Maddie, you'll at least get me." says Bailey who is now in just her slutty latex bra and slutty latex panties.

"Sexy." says London with a naughty smile.

"Like what ya see?" says Bailey.

"Yes...you're sexy." says London.

"If you two are gonna have sex, maybe I should go out into the car..." says Maddie.

"No! Join in, Maddie. It's gonna be fun." says London in a childish voice.

"Fine, but how?" says Maddie as she slowly take off her baggy sweatpants and her oversized hoodie.

Maddie is now in just her white basic underwear.

"Ladies, show me how you dance the sexy bedroom-tango." says London.

"Maddie..." says Bailey as she goes down on her knees in front of Maddie and starts to lick Maddie's soft pussy.

"Awww!" moans Maddie.

"Oh yay! Now we're talking sexy fun." says London. "Please move your naughty dance to the bed."

Maddie goes on all 4 on the bed, while Bailey lick Maddie's pussy from behind.

"Yes! Lick me..." moans Maddie.

"Amazing! Yay!" says London, who really love the show that her friends put on.

"Bailey...back away a bit, cause now I wanna taste Maddie's beautiful pussy. It looks so fucking soft and wet." says London.

"Okay." says Bailey as she stop licking and London takes her place.

"London, you are an amazing pussy-licker..." moans Maddie. "You truly are."

"I wanna feel that rich bitch magic in my pussy too." says Bailey.

"Sure." says Maddie with a sweet smile.

Bailey switch place with Maddie and then London starts to lick Bailey's sexy cowgirl pussy.

"Holy fuck! Yeah, that feels so dang nice." moans Bailey in her sexy southern accent.

"I could almost cum just from hearing that accent." says London.

"Don't talk...lick!" says Bailey who is now super-horny.

22 minutes later.

"FUCK, YES!" moans Bailey with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

"Now one of you ladies will lick me." says London. "I think I want...uh...Bailey to lick me."

London goes on all 4 on the bed and Bailey starts to lick London's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, fuck yeah!" moans a very happy London in a sexy warm voice.

"Good, Bailey. Lick the rich slut and make her cum." says Maddie, now finding her confidence.

"Maddie's right, Bailey. Lick my naughty pussy all nice and sexy." moans London.

14 minutes later.

"Oh my fucking goodness!" moans London with pleasure as she get a big sexy orgasm. "Yes!"

"Maddie, wanna get licked too?" says Bailey in a sexy slutty tone.

"Yes..." says Maddie as she switch place with London.

"Okay...now I'm gonna lick you." says Bailey as she starts to lick Maddie's pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Maddie.

"Sexy!" says London with a smile.

Half an hour later.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" moans Maddie with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Wow!" says Bailey. "I made ya cum."

"Yes." says Maddie.

"Ladies, now we'll play with this." says London as she open her bag and pull out a gold-colored dildo. "So, who wants this in her pussy?"

"Me!" says Bailey with a huge smile.

"Oh, really? Sexy." says London in a seductive tone.

"I wanna feel that fuckin' sexy fake-dick in me." says Bailey as she place herself on her back on the bed.

"Yummy like much." says London in a nice friendly tone as she push the dildo into Bailey's wet pussy.

"Oh yeah! Fuck me with that awesome plastic-dick. It feels so damn nice." moans Bailey with a sexy slutty voice.

"Mmmm, you really love this." says London with a sexy smile.

"I do, yes I do!" moans Bailey.

"Sexy." says London as she move the dildo in and out and in and out of Bailey's pussy at high speed.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Bailey.

"Yes! Oh my gosh!" moans London when she suddenly feel 2 of Maddie's fingers inside her pussy.

"Sorry...should I stop?" says Maddie.

"No, keep going!" moans London.

"Fucking awesome!" moans Bailey.

"Totally!" moans London.

"Sexy..." whisper Maddie.

"Oh yes!" moans Bailey.

Maddie switch place with Bailey and Bailey starts to lick London's pussy.

"Ahhhh, yes! Feels sexy..." moans Maddie.

"Good, sweetie." whisper London in a slutty voice.

"London, do me with that dildo..." moans Maddie.

"Sure." says London as she move the dildo in and out and in and out of Maddie's pussy.

"Ohhh, yes!" moans Maddie.

"Sexy..." whisper London.

"Yeah..." whisper Maddie.

"Okay. Now let's do something else..." says London.

"What?" says Maddie.

"Bailey...suck my dark erotic nipples." says London.

"Okay." says Bailey as she starts to suck London's left nipple.

"Mmmm, yes..." moans London. "I love that so much!"

"What about me?" says Maddie.

"Once me and Bailey are done, I'll suck your nipples so don't feel left out, girl." says London with her slutty voice.

"Aww, cute!" says Maddie with a nice friendly smile.

10 minutes later.

"Now it's your turn." says London as she suck on Maddie's right nipple.

"Ohhhh, yes!" moans Maddie.

"Yeah, go, London!" says a happy Bailey.

For the rest of the night, the girls have more very nice awesome lesbo-sex and the next day they head back home.

 **The End.**


End file.
